Warriors mate
by Busterfang
Summary: Juicyfur is a normal cat, until Firefox shows her matingclan, cats can mate all day. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First** episode of warriors (sex in dis)**

Juicyfur was snoozing in her den. She didn't know what was going to come. Firefox came in the den and nudged juicyfur. "Get up lazy bones"

"Go away"

"Wanna go hunting with me?"

Juicyfur thought Firefox was a good prey catcher. "Yes" she said as she got up. They scrambled out of the clan. "I know a good place to find voles" Firefox said as he jumped on a tree. Juicyfur rushed to catch up with Firefox as he was speeding up. "SLOW DOWN! "Juicyfur shouted loudly. "Ssh! You will scare tthem off!" Firefox said. Juicyfur didn't reply. They continued jumping through the trees. "Here" Firefox finally said. "There's nothing there, you idiot. " Juicyfur said. "No, we not going hunting, " Firefox said and pushed Juicyfur off the tree, making her land on her side. He swiftly jumped down and his dick slides out. He finds the hold and jabs his dick in it. Juicyfur howled in pain and she ripped free. "What are you doing, you pervert" Juicyfur said.

Some other toms rushed tthrough the bushes. They stood in line. "I took you here to matingclan, mate with all 5 of them and I will leave you alone." Firefox said.

After 5 hours of fucking, there was cum on the floor. Juicyfur felt like a pervert. Firefox came over again. His long dick slid out. He pushes it in, cum splatters out, he kept jabbing his dick in there. "Juicyfur, do you want to join matingclan, everyday, you will fuck with males." Firefox said.

Juicyfur really wanted to, she wanted to fuck Firefox all day. "I accept your offer" juicy fur said. "Lets go meet Fuckingstar." Firefox said. "As your ceremony you have to fuck with the leader". They went in, every where they looked, there were cats mating, cum on the floor.

She went into fuck Fuckingstar, she jumped on his back and humped hard. But Fuckingstar knocked her over. His dick was already out, he pushes it in and kept doing it, then he humped her really fast.

"Thanks for fucking with me, you made me feel fucking sexy, your mate will be Firefox" Fuckingstar announced.

All day they fucked.


	2. Firestar joins Matingclan

First** episode of warriors (sex in dis)**

Juicyfur was snoozing in her den. She didn't know what was going to come. Firefox came in the den and nudged juicyfur. "Get up lazy bones"

"Go away"

"Wanna go hunting with me?"

Juicyfur thought Firefox was a good prey catcher. "Yes" she said as she got up. They scrambled out of the clan. "I know a good place to find voles" Firefox said as he jumped on a tree. Juicyfur rushed to catch up with Firefox as he was speeding up. "SLOW DOWN! "Juicyfur shouted loudly. "Ssh! You will scare tthem off!" Firefox said. Juicyfur didn't reply. They continued jumping through the trees. "Here" Firefox finally said. "There's nothing there, you idiot. " Juicyfur said. "No, we not going hunting, " Firefox said and pushed Juicyfur off the tree, making her land on her side. He swiftly jumped down and his dick slides out. He finds the hold and jabs his dick in it. Juicyfur howled in pain and she ripped free. "What are you doing, you pervert" Juicyfur said.

Some other toms rushed tthrough the bushes. They stood in line. "I took you here to matingclan, mate with all 5 of them and I will leave you alone." Firefox said.

After 5 hours of fucking, there was cum on the floor. Juicyfur felt like a pervert. Firefox came over again. His long dick slid out. He pushes it in, cum splatters out, he kept jabbing his dick in there. "Juicyfur, do you want to join matingclan, everyday, you will fuck with males." Firefox said.

Juicyfur really wanted to, she wanted to fuck Firefox all day. "I accept your offer" juicy fur said. "Lets go meet Fuckingstar." Firefox said. "As your ceremony you have to fuck with the leader". They went in, every where they looked, there were cats mating, cum on the floor.

She went into fuck Fuckingstar, she jumped on his back and humped hard. But Fuckingstar knocked her over. His dick was already out, he pushes it in and kept doing it, then he humped her really fast.

"Thanks for fucking with me, you made me feel fucking sexy, your mate will be Firefox" Fuckingstar announced.

All day they fucked.


End file.
